The Hollow Queen
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Merlin agrees to help his friend, Daegal, he has no choice but to leave Camelot on a dangerous mission. With the citadel distracted by the visit of King Sarrum of Amata, it seems that no one will notice his absence. But as the sky darkens, so do Merlin's chances. Is there more to the story than Daegal is telling? And can a king as ruthless as the Sarrum ever really be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin.

)o(

A hooded figure jumped over a wall, holding on of his arms to his chest as if it were injured. They glanced round as they moved through the shadows as silently as they could. They had come to the city seeking help, but it was dangerous for them to be in the kingdom they now stood it. But desperate times called for desperate measures. As they headed through the lower town, they were spotted by Sir Leon, who was accompanying the queen back to her chambers after a stroll in the woods had lasted longer than either of them had expected.

"Stop!" Sir Leon unsheathed his sword. "Show yourself!"

They lower their hood and slowly turn to face the queen and Knight.

"Oh," Gwen said, as she and Leon got closer. "He's just a boy."

"Out here in the middle of the night?" Leon questioned.

"There's no need for your sword," Gwen told Leon firmly, smiling at the boy.

The boy quickly knelt before her as he realised she was the Queen of Camelot and he shifted nervously.

"Come," Gwen said, reaching forwards to help him to his feet.

The boy quickly got to his feet, but kept his face bowed.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Been catching frogs," The boy answered, for he wasn't sure exactly where he was going.

The person he was looking for could be anywhere in the castle after all.

"Frogs?" Leon didn't sound convinced.

"It's a full moon, Leon," Gwen glanced at him. "We used to do it."

She turned back to the boy and smiled.

"Come on," She said. "You should be in bed. Off you go."

"Thank you, my lady," The boy bowed and quickly hurried away.

)o(

Gwen enters hers and Arthur's shared chamber and is greeted by the sight of Merlin and Arthur arranging flower garlands around the four-post bed. She quickly pulled off her cloak and draped it over the back of a chair and approached them.

"Oh, Arthur, that is so sweet," Gwen faked a smile. "You've gone to all this trouble… And gillyflowers, my favourite. You remembered."

Gwen walked forwards and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck.

"Mm-hmm," Arthur agreed as he returned Gwen's embrace.

 **"** Have you missed me?" Gwen asked.

"Mm-Hmm," Arthur answered.

"Merlin, er, it's late," Arthur said looking at Merlin. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin bowed his head and turned towards the door.

 **"** Oh, Merlin," Gwen called after him. "Before you go, I'd love a hot bath."

Gwen suddenly squealed and giggled and Arthur swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Certainly, my lady," Merlin said, before quickly leaving.

)o(

Merlin poured a bucket of hot water into Gwen's bath, before setting the bucket down and wiping his forehead with his sleeve, which were rolled up to just below his elbows. Why did Gwen have to order a bath so late at night? Was she doing it on purpose, just to annoy him? Maybe she had worked out he knew she was working with Morgana and this was her way of letting him know. Merlin turned to the fire where another bucket of water was heating up, when suddenly a nose at the door caught his attention and he turned round.

"Daegal!" Merlin exclaimed, moving across the room to embrace him. "How'd you get in here?"

"It wasn't difficult," Daegal answered, with a sight grin.

Merlin smiled and moved to take the bucket of water off the fire.

"Really?" Merlin replied. "That doesn't surprise me… What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is to be in Camelot?"

"Please, Merlin," Daegal said. "It's the druids."

"What about them?" Merlin asked, turning his full attention to Daegal.

"Morgana," Was his answer. "She been attacking camps and killing all who refuse to join her."

Merlin sat down suddenly and took a deep breath. Morgana was attacking his people and killing them.

"How long…" Merlin paused. "How long has this been going on for?"

"A month or so," Daegal said. "Maybe longer… At first we didn't know it was Morgana attacking the camps."

"What changed?" Merlin asked.

"She began leaving survivors," Daegal explained. "With a message for Emrys."

Merlin looked up sharply, "What was the message?"

"I do not know," Daegal replied. "The elders will not tell me."

Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shut his eyes for a moment and cursed his luck. This couldn't come at a worse time. He knew Gwen was actively trying to kill the king, so he couldn't leave the king unprotected… But at the same time his people were being killed and he couldn't stand by and do nothing!

"I need you to come with me," Daegal pleaded. "We need your help, or more of us will die."

Suddenly they were interrupted as the door to the room they were in was pulled open. Merlin jumped to his feet and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was only Leon and Mordred. But Leon's eye narrowed as he caught sight of Daegal, the boy he and Gwen had crossed paths with in the lower town.

"You!" Leon drew his sword. "What are you doing within the castle walls?"

Merlin eyes widened in alarm and he quickly jumped between Leon and Daegal.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded.

"I caught him sneaking through the lower town," Leon answered. "After curfew."

"It's not his fault," Merlin quickly replied. "He didn't know there was a curfew!"

Leon frowned at Merlin, but it was Mordred who spoke.

"And how would you know that, Merlin?" Mordred questioned.

"Because he's by younger brother," Merlin lied. "He only arrived here this morning and I was busy. I didn't have time to explain about the curfew!"

Both Leon and Mordred froze, Merlin had a brother?! Leon had never heard Merlin talk about a brother, but then what Leon knew about Merlin's was what he'd been told by Arthur. The two knights looked between Merlin and Daegal, there was definitely a faint resemblances between the two of them.

"Very well," Leon put away his sword. "You have my apologies."

Daegal nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Will that be all, Sir Leon?" Merlin asked.

Leon nodded and turned to leave.

"Come on, Mordred," Leon ordered. "Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Sir Leon, Sir Mordred," Merlin called after them.

Once they were out of earshot, Merlin turned to face Daegal once more.

"I'm begging you," Daegal pleaded once more. "You are our only chance."

 **"** How are the camps?" Merlin asked.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Daegal answered.

"That's more than half a day away," Merlin muttered.

Could he afford to leave Arthur for that length of time? But this was the lives of his people they were talking about.

"Please," Daegal said. "We won't last much longer. Even as we speak, Morgana gets closer. You must come now."

"Go, get out of here," Merlin said, turning back to heating the water, but this time he used magic. "Go."

"Will you help us?" Daegal questioned.

"Meet me," Merlin relied. "At the entrance to the Darkling woods at first light. Now go!"

Daegal smiled and quickly left.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

Unknown to Merlin as he packed the supplies he was going to need for the trip ahead of him, Mordred was hidden in the shadows on the other side of the door to the Physician's chambers. The previous night he hadn't been convinced by Merlin's explanation and when he'd tried to speak with Merlin's 'brother', he hadn't been able to communicate with him telepathically like he could Merlin, yet he'd clearly seen the druid tattoo on the boy's wrist… And never before had he heard of Emrys having a brother.

"You don't even know who this boy is," Gaius said as he watched Merlin pack.

"He's a druid," Merlin replied without looking up.

He didn't have the time to explain to Gaius how he knew Daegal and every time he tried to approach the subject of the things Queen Mab's curse had made everyone forget, Gaius gave Merlin a certain look and Merlin hurriedly shut up. It was clear Gaius didn't believe him and why would he? It took a lot of magic to pull off a curse like Queen Mab had cast… But then she wasn't human, so her magic was different.

"He broke into the castle like a thief," Gaius pointed out.

"How else was he going to reach me?" Merlin asked.

"The journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin, it's a den of murderers, cutthroats," Gaius continued.

"It is dangerous," Merlin agreed.

"It's a long way north of dangerous," Gaius exclaimed, causing Merlin to look up at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin challenged him. "Let the druids die?"

"The journey there and back is going to take you the best part of the day," Gaius said calmly. "How are you going to keep it from Arthur?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Merlin said as he pulled on his cloak and picked up his pack full of supplies.

"Me?!" Gaius looked at Merlin sharply.

"Sarrum of Amata is arriving today," Merlin explained. "Arthur'll be too busy to notice where I am."

"Merlin…" Gaius sighed.

"I promised the boy and I can't go back on it now," Merlin headed towards the door. "I'll be back by nightfall."

Merlin exited the chamber, missing Mordred who was hidden in the shadows with wide eyes. Merlin didn't even know the boy and he was going to help him in the Valley of the Fallen Kings! As far as Mordred was aware there were no druids there and the boy who claims to be a druid, clearly wasn't one… This sounded an awful like a trap and Merlin was walking straight into it. Quickly Mordred hurried back to his chambers, he was going after Merlin.

)o(

Mordred followed Merlin at what he deemed a safe distance and so far he hadn't been spotted. Ahead of him Merlin had reached the outskirts of the forest, where Daegal was waiting for him. Muttering a spell under his breath, Mordred enhanced his hearing and sight to hear and see what was going on ahead of him.

"Sorry I'm late," Merlin said in greeting as he reached Daegal.

"I thought you weren't coming," Daegal answered.

"I was bringing you some breakfast," Merlin held out some bread. "It's fresh."

"It's good of you to do this," Daegal replied, taking the bread.

"I only hope I can help the druids," Merlin answered. "If we do not reach them, I fear to think of their fate."

"Did you get in trouble?" Daegal questioned, nodding towards the castle.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "They believed me when I told them you were my brother and Gaius is covering for me. I won't be missed as long as I am back before tomorrow morning."

"But you're the king's servant," Daegal pointed out in disbelief.

"Arthur won't even notice I'm gone," Merlin answered with a grin and the two of them headed into the forest.

Mordred frowned as he continued to follow Merlin. Would the king really not notice Merlin's absence? From what Mordred had seen Arthur cared for Merlin a great deal and more than once Arthur had wanted to send patrols out looking for Merlin when Gaius had sent him out looking for herbs and he'd been gone longer than expected. Did Merlin not realise how much the king valued him as a friend?

)o(

"Merlin?" Arthur calls, looking around his room, like he was expecting Merlin to jump out of a hiding place any second.

Not finding Merlin, Arthur lets out a frustrated sigh and began looking through his things and that was how Gwen found him when she entered the room moments later.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, thinking it was Merlin who had just entered.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, upon seeing the look on her husbands face.

"I can't find my comb," Arthur explained.

"Have you looked?" Gwen questioned.

"Everywhere," Arthur answered, as he sat down on his bed and let out another frustrated sigh.

Gwen walked over to the nightstand and picked up the comb Arthur had been looking for. She walked over to where Arthur was setting and held it up to him.

"It must've been under something," Arthur tried to defend himself.

"Your nose," Gwen answered, tapping him playfully on the nose with the comb.

"You just have this way of seeing things," Arthur replied.

"Yes, two of them," Gwen explained teasingly. "They're called eyes."

"Very beautiful they are, too," Arthur smiled and pulled Gwen closer.

"Don't try and get out of this," Gwen scolded him, before combing his hair.

"Out of what?" Arthur asked.

"How hopeless you are," Gwen answered with a laugh.

"I am," Arthur agreed. "I'm hopelessly in love."

Arthur pulled Gwen down to his level for a kiss, but she put the comb between their lips.

"You need to prepare for the Sarrum's arrival," Gwen reminded him.

Arthur reluctantly let go of her and Gwen pushed him backwards, causing him to fall back onto the bed. She tossed the comb on to his chest with a look of disgust Arthur didn't see and quickly left the room.

"Oh, yes," Arthur replied, not realising Gwen had left. "That. Do you know where my robe…"

Arthur got to his feet and looked round to find the room empty.

"…s are?" Arthur finished.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he entered the physician chamber.

"He's gathering herbs, sire," Gaius explained, not looking up from the potion he was working on.

"But I need him, now," Arthur all but growled in reply.

"Well, he may be some time," Gaius told him.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, contemplating whether he could track Merlin down and drag him back to the castle to do his job!

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "He's gone in pursuit of a young agrimonia."

"A what?" Arthur demanded.

"Agrimonia, sire," Gaius explained. "A noble, but shy plant, not easy to find and it could take him all day."

"All day?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It is invaluable, sire," Gaius nodded. "Its properties open up both the liver and the spleen."

"He's in the tavern, isn't he?" Arthur questioned, not believing a word Gaius had said.

"No, sire!" Gaius quickly disagreed.

"Well, when he's finished opening up his liver and his spleen, tell him he has exactly one hour to sober up and get to my chambers," Arthur told Gaius. "We have a guest to prepare for."

)o(

"Here," Merlin said, as he held out his water skin to Daegal.

Daegal reached out and took the water skin, only to almost drop it as a sharp pain shots up his arm and he let out a pained gasp, gripping his injured arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I fell getting into the citadel," Daegal answered.

"Here," Merlin said, guiding Daegal over to a tree stump. "Sit down, I'll have a look."

"It's the druids who need saving, not me," Daegal shook his head. "We don't have time to waste."

"We've a long journey ahead of us," Merlin disagreed. "You don't want this getting any worse."

With a sigh Daegal sat down and let Merlin take a look at it.

"You're lucky," Merlin informs him, as he bandaged Daegal's arm. "It's not broken. Don't put any unnecessary pressure on it for the next few days and it'll be fine."

"Alice taught you well," Daegal said as he watched Merlin finish up.

"Not Alice. It was Gaius who taught me this," Merlin answered. "When I first came to Camelot, he took me in, taught me everything that I know… Well everything none-magical based healing. What about you? Alice, took you on as a student."

"I don't have magic," Daegal pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you can't heal, Daegal," Merlin countered.

"All her other students have magic," Daegal sighed, as Merlin packed away the left over supplies. "I was the odd one out."

"You left," Merlin concluded.

"Yes," Daegal nodded. "I've been moving from druid camp to druid camp… I pick up bits and pieces here and there."

"But it's not a complete education," Merlin glanced at Daegal. "There's still a lot you don't know."

"Yes," Daegal agreed. "Gaius taught you well. You're lucky to have him."

"I am," Merlin smiled. "Come on."

Merlin offered Daegal a hand and pulled him to his feet. Once Daegal was safely on his feet, Merlin looked round with a frown.

"What is it?" Daegal asked.

"I can feel someone watching," Merlin answered. "Someone's been watching us since we left Camelot."

"We're being followed?" Daegal asked, glancing round nervously.

Merlin nodded, "We'll have to try and lose them."

)o(

Arthur looked up, as there was a knock on the door to his chambers.

"Yes?" Arthur called as he looked around the room for a shirt.

Gaius entered the room and raised an eyebrow as he watched the King of Camelot look around his chambers, clearly searching for something and unable to find it, if the frustrated look on the king's face was anything to go by.

"He's still not returned," Gaius informed Arthur.

"How am I to get dressed?" Arthur demanded.

"Ha, well," Gaius answered, as if he couldn't believe Arthur had just asked that question. "Surely that's not too difficult, sire."

"Really?" Arthur asked. "You think you can do it?"

Gaius stared at Arthur for a moment, before he realised the king was serious. Arthur quickly pulled off his night shirt and turned to face Gaius expectantly.

"Right," Arthur said. "Come on, then, Gaius."

Arthur turned slightly and threw his nightshirt onto the bed before turning back to Gaius and stretching out his arms, ready for Gaius to dress him. Gaius continued to stare at him, almost in disbelief as his other eyebrow shot up to join the first. Did the King of Camelot really not know how to dress himself? After a moment Arthur looked up at Gaius.

"Shirt," Arthur explained. "Quickly."

Gaius quickly looked round the room and spots a shirt hanging from the changing screen off to the side of the room. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed it before returning to Arthur, who has bent over ready for Gaius to dress him once more. Gaius quickly put the shirt over Arthur's arms, but struggled to pull it on the way on.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"It's stuck," Gaius explained.

"It can't be," Arthur replied.

"It's too small," Gaius told him in a matter of fact tone.

Arthur struggles to get his arms through the shirt and something ripped as he did so. He finally gets his head through the top of the shirt and looks down at the material.

"It's Guinevere's nightdress," Arthur told Gaius, as he pulled the nightdress off.

Gaius just watched, slightly bemused.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Merlin glanced over his shoulder in time to see Daegal trying to catch a fly, which was flying through the air in front of him as they walked.

"I tell you, if I catch this fly," Daegal swore. "I'm going to eat it."

Merlin can't help but laugh as he reached into his pack and pulled out an apple.

"Here," He held in out to Daegal. "Better for you."

Daegal took the apple and glanced at Merlin, noticing how Merlin hadn't pulled any food out for himself.

"Don't you like them?" Daegal asked, taking a bite of the apple.

"They're my favourite," Merlin replied.

"Then why are you giving it to me?" Daegal questioned.

"I don't need it," Merlin answered, with a slight shrug. "I had a big breakfast."

"You're lying," Daegal pointed out. "Why are you being like this? If anyone finds out you are doing this, you would get into serious trouble. You live like a servant, even though you are a King and you give what little food you have to me, when you must be just as hungry as I am."

"I'm used to it, Daegal," Merlin explained. "I've been a servant for far longer than I've been a King… I'm not even a true King. I don't have a kingdom, I don't have an army."

"You are King of the Druids," Daegal argued. "You are part of the ruling council and the Catha have sworn alliance to you. You have an army of warrior sorcerers at your command and you have a people and kingdom."

"And yet I was born a peasant," Merlin pointed out. "There were winters when I was a child when my mother and I scarcely had enough food to eat in order to survive. There were winters when our neighbours didn't make it through the winter… I'm used to it, Daegal."

Daegal stared at Merlin.

"Here," Merlin held out a water skin. "Have a drink."

"Thank you," Daegal took it.

Merlin smiled, "Come on. We need to keep moving."

)o(

Gaius held out Arthur's sword, ready for him to take. Around them the royal chambers were a mess and Gaius couldn't quite work out how Arthur had been able to create such a mess in so little time. But what was most unnerving was how quiet the King was being.

"You're very quiet, sire," Gaius spoke up.

"Can you blame me?" Arthur asked.

"Sarrum does have a reputation," Gaius agreed.

"Even my father feared him," Arthur frowned slightly as he spoke. "They say he takes joy in impaling men."

"Not just men, sire," Gaius corrected him. "Women and children, too. He also has a fondness for assassinating his friends."

"I doubt we'll ever be that close," Arthur shook his head. "Although, we do share one thing, a hatred for Morgana."

"So you've heard the rumours," Gaius said. "He once had her under lock and key."

"I'm hoping he'll tell us more," Arthur nodded.

"Given Sarrum's reputation, are you certain it's wise to seek an alliance?" Gaius questioned.

"If we're to achieve peace in the five kingdoms, we've got little choice," Arthur sighed. "I don't agree with his regime, Gaius, but dealing with him may be the only way of achieving our aims."

"You're right, of course," Gaius said, there was pride in his tone. "You are becoming a true statesman, Arthur. I hope you realise that."

"I'm going to be late," Arthur suddenly sprung into action. "I'll tell you this, Gaius, Sarrum wouldn't put up with an idle-brained servant like Merlin. He's got a lot to answer for."

"He certainly has," Gaius agreed, looking out the window towards the forest.

And if Arthur had been paying more attention he would have heard the worry in the physician's voice.

)o(

Mordred paused as up ahead Daegal stopped walking and Merlin turned towards him.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, worried. "You're arm?"

Daegal shook his head and glanced round.

"We need to keep going," Merlin insisted. "We've not far from the druid camp now."

Daegal hesitated.

"Daegal," Merlin said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Daegal answered, before walking past Merlin.

Merlin watched him, before looking back at where Mordred was hiding with a frown and quickly followed after Daegal. Mordred quickly and silently moved after them. Only to stop once more as the sounds of a stick snapping echoed though the trees. Up ahead Merlin heard it as well and quickly ducked behind a tree.

" _Daegal,_ _bandits_ _!_ " Mordred heard Merlin call out with his mind.

But Daegal kept on walking, showing no sign that he'd heard Merlin call out to him.

"Daegal!" Merlin hisses out loud. "Get down!"

Daegal turned at the sound of Merlin's voice and quickly back tracked and ducked out sight beside Merlin.

"What is it?" Daegal whispers.

"Shh!" Merlin warned him, peering around the tree, only to duck back as the first bandit came into sight.

"Did you hear me?" Merlin asked, once the bandits had passed.

"No," Daegal shook his head. "I can't. You know I can't."

"Of course," Merlin shook his head, with a sheepish smile. "I keeping forgetting you're not a druid who can communicate like that."

"Thank you," Daegal nodded towards where the bandits had gone. "You saved my life."

"It's not safe yet," Merlin glanced round. "This part of the wood is full of bandits and the deeper we get the more dangerous it'll get."

Merlin slowly got to his feet and held out a hand, helping Daegal to his feet.

"Come on," Merlin said. "The sooner we get to the druids, the better."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

Arthur stood on the steps in front of the castle. Behind him on the steps, stood his Knights and advisors. Sir Elyan stood on his left while Gaius stood on his right. He watched as King Sarrum and his party entered through the gates. Gwen was stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard and King Sarrum looked up at her as he entered.

"We are most grateful to King Sarrum for accepting our invitation and gracing our palace with his presence," Arthur announced as King Sarrum approached. "We welcome him and his warriors with friendship."

"The last time I met you, you were ten years old," King Sarrum said, as he halted his horse in front of the palace steps. "Uther held a tournament in your honor."

"I fight my own tournaments now," Arthur replied.

"Well," King Sarrum said, lips twitching in the hints of a smirk. "We shall enjoy putting you to the test."

Meanwhile in forest beyond Camelot's walls, Morgana retrieves a letter hidden in a tree root, which Gwen had placed there a couple of hours earlier. Having read the letter, she looked towards the castle and smirked.

)o(

"We're here," Daegal said, as they walked. "The camps just on the other side of those trees."

Merlin glanced at Daegal. There was clearly something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Daegal shook his head. "I just hope they're still alive."

Merlin nodded and walked through the trees. The sight which greeted him was the ruins of a druid camp. It was almost like the camp had been torn apart by a large animal. There was dried blood on the ground and scorch marks on the tress. But there weren't any bodies. That didn't mean no body had died though. The druids who survived could have returned and taken them to the burial grounds.

"There's no one here," Merlin turned towards Daegal and froze as he sensed a familiar magic in the air. "Daegal, hide!"

Daegal did as he was told and seconds after he had ducked out of sight, Merlin was thrown backwards through the air by a wave of magic. Merlin lands on his back and he head slams into the rocky ground, knocking him unconscious.

From his hiding place Daegal watches as Morgana knelt down beside Merlin and pulled out a vial of poison, the dark liquid unlike anything Daegal had seen before, whilst training under Alice, but then he hadn't been taught much out poisons before he left.

"You've meddled in my plans once too often," Daegal heard Morgana hiss. "The agony you feel...you'll be glad when death comes."

Morgana uncorked the bottle and poured the black liquid down Merlin's throat. She stood and smirked down at Merlin, before kicking him down the side of the ridge. Daegal flinched at the sound of Merlin landing at the bottom. He listened as Morgana's footsteps disappeared, before he slowly got to his feet and hurried over to the edge of the ridge. Merlin was lying at the bottom.

Suddenly Daegal was grabbed from behind.

"Why did you bring him here?" A voice hissed at him, as a blade was pressed to his throat. "What did Morgana do to him?"

"I don't know," Daegal cried out. "I can explain."

The blade was removed from his throat and he was spun round. Daegal gulped as he came face to face with one of the Knights who had caught him in Camelot and if it hadn't been for Merlin covering for him, he could have gotten into a lot of trouble.

"Who are you?" Mordred demanded.

"I'm Daegal," Daegal answered. "I needed Merlin's help… Morgana said of the druids could not bring her Emrys, then they would help her kill someone else. She wanted Merlin. The druids refused, said they wanted no part in killing anyone. She said she'd kill them all, if no one went to Camelot and bought her Merlin… I said I'd go."

Mordred glared at him, before pushing him to the side and hurrying over to the ridge, which Merlin lay at the bottom of.

"She's going to kill the king," Daegal said.

)o(

Later that night a banquet was being held in Camelot in honour of King Sarrum.

"I feel we have much in common," Arthur said, as he sipped his wine and turned to King Sarrum. "We share many allies and friends. Also an enemy."

"Sorcery," King Sarrum said, a viscous hint to his voice.

"There is a rumour that you held Morgana prisoner," Arthur questioned. "Is it true?"

Gwen who was sat on Arthur's other side, turned her attention towards King Sarrum.

"She's nothing to be feared," King Sarrum told Arthur. "I kept her like an animal."

Arthur looked slightly disturbed by what King Sarrum had said, but he doesn't say anything.

"How did you capture her?" Arthur asked. "She's... A sorceress, a high priestess."

"I found her weakness," King Sarrum explained. "Everyone has one, even a high priestess. A young dragon. Her love for that creature caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible. But not more than she deserved. I knew that she wouldn't dare use magic against me, not while her beloved creature was at risk of harm."

Arthur picked up his goblet and sipped his wine.

"Such a shame," King Sarrum said. "All that power, all that beauty, abandoned, forgotten in a living grave."

Gwen looked away in disgust.

"You're a harsh judge, Lord Sarrum," Arthur answered.

"When it comes to sorcery, we must be merciless," King Sarrum continued. "I was not merciless enough. Morgana escaped. A lapse on my part, but I will not be so foolish again. Not that her time with me was entirely wasted. As the dragon grew, the pit became too small. Gradually the creature was crippled and twisted. At night you could hear its cries. They were even more heartbreaking than Morgana's."

Both Arthur and Gwen looked slightly horrified by that. Gwen quickly got to her feet.

"I hope King Sarrum will forgive me if I retire for the night," Gwen said, as she got to her feet.

King Sarrum nodded and Gwen forced a smile, before leaving.

"I have a gift for you, Arthur Pendragon," King Sarrum suddenly said, waving one of his servants forward. "It will help you find the enemy we have dedicated our lives to hunting down."

A servant approached the table with a box, which King Sarrum quickly took from them. Arthur watched as King Sarrum opened the box and pulled out a strange stone.

"This crystal comes from deep within the mines of the north," King Sarrum explained. "It is completely harmless, unlike some crystals those with magic wield. It is useful tool for hunting those with magic and is often favoured by witch-hunters, for it glows in the presences of magic."

King Sarrum held out the stone and much to both of their surprise, the crystal had begun to glow.

"Even now," King Sarrum said, looking around the room. "There is sorcery at the heart of your kingdom."

Arthur took the crystal from King Sarrum's hand and held it, he too glanced round the room. Someone in the room was a sorcerer. He had a sorcerer in his court and he hadn't even known it. Were they working for Morgana? Or were they acting alone?

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

Having left the Great Hall, Gwen headed towards the stables. Her horse was already saddled and waiting for her. Moments later she was riding across the draw bridge and heading towards the woods where she was going to meet Morgana.

"My lady," Morgana greeted Gwen when she arrived in the clearing.

Gwen jumped down from her horse and the two of them embrace.

"What of Emrys?" Gwen asked.

"The druid who escaped did not bring me Emrys," Morgana told her. "But he did bring me Merlin."

"Merlin?" Gwen frowned slightly.

"He's gone to his death, along with everything he knows," Morgana replied with a smirk. "It's a blessing really, it saves me the trouble of planning his death. And King Sarrum?"

"He's feasting with Arthur as we speak," Gwen answered.

"Then we must talk quickly," Morgana started to pace the clearing. "We cannot afford an alliance between Amata and Camelot. It would put the throne beyond my reach forever."

Gwen shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is troubling you?" Morgana turned towards her.

"Sarrum," Gwen replied, with a bitter voice. "Are we right to enlist such a man? Is there not another way?"

"Do you not see how perfect this plan is?" Morgana insisted. "King Sarrum's reputation precedes him. There's no deadlier assassin in the five kingdoms. Arthur will not stand a chance."

"You're sure he'll agree?" Gwen asked, nervously.

"You're forgetting how well I know this man," Morgana snapped. "For two years, his was the only voice I heard. I know King Sarrum. I know his lust for power. He will not refuse your offer. He will think he can control you, but he will reckon without me."

"And once Arthur is dead?"

"The knights will turn on your guest and make you their queen."

Gwen smiled.

"But you must promise me something," Morgana grabbed hold of Gwen's hands. "You must make sure King Sarrum's last moments are filled with agony."

"It will be my pleasure," Gwen smiled.

)o(

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the royal chambers, as Gwen helped Arthur dress in his armour. Arthur had dismissed George moments earlier as the servant had been getting on his nerves. He just wasn't Merlin… But then Merlin hadn't really been acting like Merlin lately.

"You're much better at this than Gaius," Arthur said, as Gwen adjusted Arthur breast plate.

"I was a servant, remember?" Gwen reminded him. "I'm also the daughter of a blacksmith."

"You were always much more than that," Arthur told her and leaned forward for a kiss.

Gwen pulled one of the straps sharply causing Arthur to let out a grunt of pain.

"Stop moving then," Gwen said as she loosened the strap.

"Ow," Arthur grimaced. "I want Merlin back, where is he?"

"You mustn't be hard on him," Gwen tutted.

"I am a bit worried," Arthur confined in her. "You don't think something's happened to him, do you?"

"He's probably overworked," Gwen tried to comfort him. "Maybe just once, let him enjoy himself."

"You're right," Arthur nodded.

"Besides, you've got more important things to worry about," Gwen stepped back and admired her work with a smile. "There, all done."

Gwen watched as Arthur left and once she was sure he wasn't going to come back, she left too. She walked through the castle and stopped in front of a window overlooking the training grounds. She watched as Arthur fought with one of King Sarrum's men, a man by the name of Albin, if she remembered correctly.

She smiled as it became clear Arthur would not win this fight. She leaned forward as Albin disarmed Arthur and forced Arthur to his knees. Albin raised his sword in a killing strike and the Knights of Camelot drew their swords and King Sarrum's men readied their spears.

Albin looked to King Sarrum, who held up a hand. Albin stepped back and lowered his sword and the Knights of Camelot relaxed. She watched as King Sarrum approached Arthur and patted his shoulder before the two of them headed back towards the castle. Gwen smiled to herself.

)o(

"You fight bravely," King Sarrum told Arthur.

"Your man wields a sword better than any fighter I've ever met," Arthur replied as they walked through the castle corridors.

"I trained him myself," King Sarrum answered with pride. "Perhaps one day, I'll teach you."

"I'd be honoured," Arthur smiled slightly.

And with that the two of them part ways and as King Sarrum turned a corner he came face to face with Gwen.

"My lady," King Sarrum greeted her.

"Your man showed great skill to beat my husband," Gwen informed him.

"The men of Amata are born with swords in their hands," King Sarrum moved to go past her.

"I can't help but believe that Camelot would benefit from a leader like you," Gwen said, causing him to pause for a moment.

"Mm," King Sarrum agreed.

"You should have let him die," Gwen smiled.

"I must have misheard you," King Sarrum said, sounding slightly startled by what Gwen had said.

"I don't think so," Gwen disagreed.

"You're not happy with your husband?" King Sarrum asked.

"I'd be happy if he died tomorrow," Gwen replied. "If someone can make that happen, I would ensure that they were richly rewarded."

"I'm not sure I believe you," King Sarrum answered.

"Meet me outside the king's solar tonight," Gwen said, as footsteps sounded from an adjacent hallway. "We can speak openly there."

Gwen hurries away and King Sarrum watched her go.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Mordred stared at Daegal and twirled his sword in his hand as he did so. He wanted nothing more than to kill Daegal on the spot, he had betrayed Emrys, but more importantly he had betrayed Merlin's friendship. From following them as he had, Mordred knew the two of them knew each other and Merlin cared deeply for Daegal and more importantly Daegal knew Merlin had magic.

He also knew Merlin was Emrys.

Yet he had stayed hidden when Merlin told him to, when he could have quite easily broken cover and told Morgana who Merlin really was. Mordred glared at Daegal before he pushed past him and climbed down to ridge to where Merlin had fallen. He quickly knelt beside Merlin and wiped away the black liquid which run down the side of his face from his mouth.

Mordred sniffed the liquid, but he couldn't identify the poison. He cursed under his breath and raised a hand above Merlin's chest. He muttered a healing spell and his eyes glowed gold, but nothing happened. Mordred tried another spell and again nothing happened. Mordred shut his eyes for a moment and took a calming breath. Panicking wasn't going to help, even if it was Emrys who was dying right in front of him.

Mordred sat back on his heels and shut his eyes, as he concentrated on his magic and centred himself. He raised his hand once more and muttered the words of the most powerful healing spell he knew. Nothing happened. Mordred stared down at Merlin's unconscious form and tried to come up with a plan.

There wouldn't be enough time to get him back to Camelot, in order for Gaius to create an antidote and there no guaranty that a nearby village would have a healer skilled enough to treat him. The sound of footsteps behind him had Mordred reaching for his sword, he jumped to his feet and spun on his heels. Daegal fell backwards onto the ground just in time to avoid being struck by him.

Mordred moved forward quickly and grabbed hold of Daegal, pulling him up and forcing him back against the closest tree. Daegal stared at Mordred wide eyed and fearful. Mordred glared at Daegal and tried to push down the rage that was suddenly pulsing through him. He couldn't kill a man in cold blood, it went against the Knights code, even if it was Emrys who was dying as a result of that man's actions.

"Do you have an idea what you have done?!" Mordred hissed out.

Daegal gulped.

"He's dying!" Mordred exclaimed. "Emrys is dying!"

Daegal looked past Mordred at Merlin, who skin had grown even more pale than before. He looked dead. Even the rise and fall of his chest had weakened. Daegal quickly looked away. This was his fault, he had bought Merlin here even when he knew it was most likely a trap set my Morgana, in fact he had been certain… But he had just wanted to save the camp.

He hadn't meant for Merlin to lose his life.

"You better hope he survives," Mordred growled. "Because if he doesn't, you'll answer to the King of Camelot."

)o(

A knock on the door to the royal chambers startled Gwen as she was about to leave to meet King Sarrum and she quickly hid behind a curtain. The door to the royal chambers opened and Gaius entered. He looked round, searching the chambers for any sign of the King.

"Sire?" Gaius called.

In her hiding place, Gwen doesn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"Arthur?" Gaius called again.

Gwen pauses for a moment, the quicker she could get rid of Gaius, the quicker she could be on her way uninterrupted. She swept past the curtain gracefully and approached Gaius with a pleasant smile.

"Gaius," Gwen greeted him warmly. "What is it?"

"I was looking for the king," Gaius replied.

"He's at a meeting in the council chambers," Gwen told him. "Can I help?"

"Merlin," Gaius explained. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Oh, dear," Gwen gasped worriedly. "I do hope there isn't anything wrong."

"I was wondering, perhaps, if we should send out a search party," Gaius looked at Gwen.

"I'm sure there's no need just yet, especially with King Sarrum here," Gwen tried to reassure him. "Given his reputation, I think it best we keep the garrison at full strength."

Gaius nodded, "Indeed."

Gwen smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll ask the servants if they've seen him," Gwen said as she held the door open.

"Thank you, milady," Gaius bowed and left with a slightly suspicious look.

Gwen wasted no time leaving the royal chambers and heading through the castle to where she had agreed to meet King Sarrum. Gwen entered the hallway in which King Sarrum was waiting for her.

"Forgive me," Gwen greeted him. "I was waylaid."

"Speak," Sarrum ordered.

"I have a simple proposition, one that would be mutually beneficial," Gwen explained. "You kill Arthur, I assume the throne, and in gratitude give one third of Camelot's lands to Amata."

"You think the people will accept this?" Sarrum demanded.

"Without a king, I will insist that it's a necessary price for our protection," Gwen answered.

"And the knights?"

"They will remain loyal to me," Gwen told him. "They'll do whatever I say."

"How do we kill him?" Sarrum asked. "The king is surrounded by armed guards at all times."

"Guards who answer to me," Gwen reminded him. "You appoint the assassin, I will deliver the means."

"I have just the man," Sarrum replied.

"Then make him ready. Arthur has proposed a treaty," Gwen smirked. "The signing tomorrow will provide us with the perfect opportunity."

)o(

It wasn't until the following morning that Merlin finally stirred.

"Emrys," Mordred quickly reached forward and shook Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and stared up at Mordred, once he could focus and stared at him in confusion.

"Mordred?" Merlin rasped.

"Yes, Emrys," Mordred answered.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin groaned.

"I followed you," Mordred answered and he turned to glare at Daegal who was sitting nearby.

"Morgana?" Merlin questioned, trying to sit up, but Mordred placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"She's gone, Emrys," Mordred answered. "But you are dying… I cannot heal you."

Merlin snorted to himself, causing Mordred to grown on confusion. What had been funny about what he just said?

"Water?" Merlin suddenly asked.

Daegal moved forward with a water skin so quickly he almost slipped.

"You're alright," Merlin smiled at him weakly once he had drank some water from the water skin Daegal held to his lips.

"Yes," Daegal replied. "Thank to you… You're a physician. You must know what to do."

"There's nothing," Merlin answered.

"There must be a cure," Daegal argued. "You tell me which herbs and I'll find them for you."

Merlin groaned in pain and tried to think.

"Come on," Daegal pleaded. "What do we need?"

"Rue…" Merlin said after a moment. "It's got yellow flowers…."

"And feathery leaves," Daegal completed.

"Milfoil," Merlin said next.

"Yarrow," Daegal nodded.

"Ground into a tincture," Merlin explained.

Daegal quickly hurried off to find them, leaving Mordred to keep guard over Merlin.

"Hurry..." Merlin groaned. "Hurry."

Mordred reached forward and rested a palm to Merlin's forehead, nut there was little he could do to ease the pain.

Sometime later Daegal returned with the cure already made up in a cup made from folded leaves.

"Here," Daegal said, kneeling beside Merlin.

Mordred carefully supported Merlin's head and Daegal poured the mixture into Merlin's mouth.

"Do you want any water?" Daegal asked.

Merlin shakes his head, "Nothing else."

Suddenly Merlin started to convulse and went still.

"Emrys!" Mordred exclaimed.

Daegal stared down at Merlin with a look of upset horror.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Daegal shifted uncomfortably where he sat, glancing between Sir Mordred and Merlin's unconscious form. Only to. Breathe a sigh of relief as Merlin stirred.

"You're alive," Daegal almost laughed from the sheer relief he felt.

Merlin sat up slowly.

"You have to believe me," Daegal said. "I did not intended for this to happen. I just wanted to…"

"It's alright Daegal," Merlin smiled at him.

Daegal nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Mordred," Merlin turned to the Druid Knight. "I'm glad you followed us."

Mordred bowed his head slightly, "I'm simply glad you are okay, Emrys."

"Do you know what Morgana's planning?" Merlin turned back to Daegal.

"No," Daegal shook his head. "I met the Lady Morgana only once, but she spoke of the Queen."

"She means to kill the Queen?" Mordred demanded.

"No," Merlin shakes his head. "The Queen and Morgana are working together, Mordred. Morgana did something to Gwen when she was held prisoner in the Dark Tower."

"I think they mean to kill the king," Daegal said.

Merlin forced himself to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Daegal quickly moved forward to help Merlin.

"I need to warn Arthur before it's too late," Merlin said.

"You can't be serious," Mordred said. "The Queen loves the King."

"Mordred, you are as familiar with the ways of magic as I am," Merlin turned to him. "Gwen isn't doing this of her own free will."

Merlin began to leave and Daegal quickly followed him. Mordred stared after them for a few moments, before following. Who was he to doubt the words of Emrys? They teach the top of the incline to find where the druid camp once stood, filled with bandits.

"Bandits," Merlin muttered.

"Won't they see us?" Daegal asked

"No," Mordred answered. "We'll edge around the outside."

"They'll have lookouts," Daegal pointed out.

"We don't have a choice," Merlin answered. "We need to get back to Camelot."

Merlin runs around the outside of the camp, followed by Daegal and Mordred. Suddenly the ground beneath Merlin's feet gives way and he tumbles down the incline into the centre of the bandits camp. Daegal quickly followed him and helped him to his feet as the bandits closed in around them.

" _Mordred,_ " Merlin warned the Druid Knight telepathically, as he sees him about to follow them down the slope. " _Stay where you are. I can deal with this._ "

"Go," Merlin orders Daegal.

"No," Daegal shook his head.

"I can look after myself," Merlin answered.

"I know," Daegal smiled.

Merlin nodded.

"If you value your lives, you won't take another step," Merlin warned the bandits as they surrounded them.

" _What are you doing?_ " Mordred asked urgently.

" _Trust me,_ " Merlin replied.

The lead bandit pointed his sword at Merlin.

"You," He said. "Empty your pockets."

"Last chance," Merlin told him.

"You don't even have a sword," The bandit sneered.

"I don't need one," Merlin replied.

His eyes flash gold and the lead bandit is thrown backwards through the air. The bandits flee in fear and Daegal grinned.

"Let's go," Merlin said.

)o(

Gwen walked through the corridors of the castle, towards the royal chambers, when she's greeted by the sight of King Sarrum walking down the corridor towards her. He stopped before her and took her hand and kissed it.

"My lady," He said. "How good to see you."

"I trust you had a pleasant night," Gwen inquired politely.

"Most agreeable," King Sarrum answered.

They pass each other and King Sarrum twirled the key Gwen had just passed him. It doesn't take King Sarrum long to reach the corridor leading to the door to the balcony overlooking the throne room, which Gwen had just given him the key to. Albin was waiting for him.

"Arthur will be dead by sundown," King Sarrum told him as he hands him the key. "And then all that stands in our way is a serving girl who plays at being a queen."

Elsewhere in the castle Gwen had arrived and the royal chamber and is sat into front of a mirror as she brushed her hair. She looks up as Arthur and Gaius enter the chamber.

"The bed has not been slept in," Gaius was telling Arthur. "I fear he's in danger."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"We need to send a search party," Gaius answered.

Gwen gets to her feet and approaches them.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Merlin's gone missing," Arthur told her.

"Oh, I knew I should've said something," Gwen reached forward and grabbed Arthur's hands. "Arthur, I feel terrible. This is my fault. I know where Merlin is."

"Where?" Gaius asked.

"I shouldn't say," Gwen said. "I promised him I wouldn't, but... He's gone to visit someone."

"Who?" Arthur demanded.

"He's not in danger," Gwen reassured him. "He's seeing a girl."

"Merlin?" Arthur asks in disbelief.

"Gaius, I'm sorry," Gwen turned to Gaius. "But there is no reason to worry."

"Except for the poor girl," Arthur laughs.

"I should've told you," Gwen said. "But I don't think he wanted anyone to know."

"Thank you, milady," Gaius said, even though he knew she was lying.

"Good," Arthur said. "Then we can get on with the signing. Gaius, you can help me get dressed."

Gaius looked at Gwen, who smiled and gave a slight shrug.

)o(

"Merlin, you may be a warlock, but you need that treated," Daegal said pointing to the wound on Merlin's leg, as the three of them stopped for a break. "I'll help you, please."

Merlin sits down and Mordred stands guard as Daegal bandaged Merlin's leg.

"You've done well," Merlin said. "Alice would be proud."

"Really?" Daegal asked. "I don't think I've done many good things in my life."

"Well," Merlin smiled. "You've done something good now. See? I'm better. You've the gift."

"Must be from my mother," Daegal answered.

"So that bit was true?" Mordred asked.

"It was all true," Daegal said.

"And you mother?" Mordred asked. "She wasn't a druid?"

Daegal helped Merlin to his feet.

"No, but she was like Merlin," He answered. "She had magic, and Uther killed her for it."

"I'm sorry," Mordred said.

Merlin tested his weight on his leg.

"Feels good," Merlin said and he began to walk, Daegal and Mordred following behind.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Merlin paused for a moment as Camelot castle finally came into view. They still had a few moles to cover before they'd reach the castle walls and it was already nearing midday.

"Mordred," Merlin suddenly turns to the Druid Knight. "Go ahead and don't leave Arthur's side."

"What about you?" Mordred asked.

"I have Daegal," Merlin answered. "And I more than capable of taking care of myself."

"It would be foolish to use magic this close to Camelot," Mordred replied.

"You forget," Merlin grinned. "I use magic in Camelot all the time."

Mordred nodded, "Be careful, Emrys."

"You too, Mordred," Merlin answered.

Mordred quickly broke into a steady run, as he raced towards the castle. He would keep the Once and Future King safe, until Emrys could take care of the threat. But with the Queen so close to The King, how was Emrys going to keep him safe?

Upon reaching the castle walls, Mordred nodded to the guards on duty as he crossed the draw bridge. He raced through the lower town, causing many of the towns people to jumps out of his way or be knocked over. The midday bell began to ring as Mordred reached the courtyard. He raced up the castle steps and entered the castle with such haste, he nearly knocked over a guard.

"My apologises," Mordred called over his shoulder as he raced through the castle towards the throne room.

He reached the throne room doors just as Arthur and Gwen were walking down the spiral staircase across from the doors. Mordred quickly stood to attention and bowed his head in respect as they passed him.

"What a momentous day this is for Camelot," Arthur said as they paused outside the throne room doors.

"Indeed, my lord," Gwen answered. "It marks the beginning of a new era."

But unknown to Mordred, stood on the balcony overlooking the throne room, Albin was preparing his crossbow, ready to kill the King of Camelot when King Sarrum gave the signal. Mordred watched out the corner off his eye as King Sarrum approached from an adjacent corridor and joined Arthur and Gwen in front of the throne room doors. The throne room doors were pulled open and they entered.

)o(

Merlin stumbles on the stairs and uses the spear he had picked up as they passed through the castle as a crutch. In the throne room Arthur, Gwen and King Sarrum had taken their places at the round table, Mordred watching on nervously as he tries to work out where the potential threat to Arthur's life was going to come from. In the balcony above Albin takes his place.

Suddenly Merlin's attention was caught by a gust of wind blowing through an open door as they headed towards the throne room. He stopped and turned towards the door. Daegal frowned and gripped Merlin's arm, thinking he was more injured than he had previously let on.

"What's wrong?" Daegal asked.

"This should be locked," Merlin said, nodding towards the door.

"Where does it lead?" Daegal asked.

"To the balcony above the throne room," Merlin said and he suddenly knew where he needed to go.

The two of them quickly go through the door and began to climb the staircase leading to the balcony. Above them Albin took aims King Sarrum stalls his signing of the treaty. Gwen watched carefully as King Sarrum lent forward and looked up at where Albin was hiding and if it hadn't been for that, Mordred wouldn't have seen him.

"My Lord," Mordred exclaimed rushing forward and pushing Arthur out the way and not a second too soon, as a cross bolt imbedded itself in the chair Arthur had been standing before.

Up on the balcony Merlin and Daegal have finally reached the top of the steps. Albin caught sight of them and aimed his crossbow at them. Merlin's eyes flash and the bolt flies off course avoiding him narrowly. Daegal threw two knifes at Albin and the two of the, dive for cover. Albin took aim again and Merlin, with the aid of his magic, threw his spear at Albin, causing crossbow to fire at a slight angle. In the throne room below, the cross bolt strikes King Sarrum in the chest and he slumped forward over the table.

"Leon!" Arthur pointed up to the balcony.

Gaius quickly stepped forward and checked King Sarrum, but there was nothing he could do, he was dead. Arthur turned to Gwen, she quickly hid her disappointment but not before Mordred had seen it, and nodded to Arthur that she was well. A small group of Knights follow Leon out of the hall, while the others keep their swords trained on King Sarrum's guards.

Up on the balcony, Merlin checked Albin, but he two was dead.

"We did it," Merlin smiles, as he turned to face Daegal.

The smile quickly dropped from Merlin's face as he saw Daegal lying on the floor against the wall with a cross bow bolt in his stomach. Merlin rushed over to him and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Did we save Arthur?" Daegal asked.

"Yes," Merlin said as he pulled Daegal's hands away from the cross bolt. "Hold still I'm going to remove the bolt."

But the sound of the door below them and the sound of booted feet on the stairs distracted him and when he looked back at Daegal, it was too late to even attempt to heal him.

"No," Merlin whispered, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "No! Daegal!"

Merlin didn't look up as the Knights rushed past him to Albin. It wasn't until Sir rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder that he even realised he was crying.

"Get the body out of here," Sir Leon ordered. "And give the King's Manservant some space, he's just lost his brother."

)o(

"I still can't believe how lucky I was," Arthur said, as he sat eating dinner with Gwen in the royal chambers as Merlin entered with a pitcher of wine. "I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from. You need to make sure you give him a decent burial."

"I'll do that," Merlin said, glad Leon hadn't told Arthur anything about Daegal. "If you'll allow me the time."

"Oh," Arthur said. "So you can go and visit that girl again."

Gwen looked at Arthur.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"The girl," Arthur repeated.

"I don't know what you mean," Merlin said.

"Guinevere tells me you've been off to visit a girl," Arthur told him.

Merlin paused and looked at Gwen who smiled at him.

"So, why don't you tell us all about her?" Arthur said as Merlin poured him some wine.

Merlin looked at Gwen again and she held out her goblet with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," Merlin said, as he poured wine into her goblet.

"And why you're walking with a limp," Arthur added.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him and Merlin stared at her.

"Not that any of my personal life is any of your business, my lord," Merlin said, turning to Arthur once more. "But if you must know, I was visit my wife."

Arthur chocked on his wine.

"Wife," Arthur spluttered.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"As for why I'm walking with a limp, sire," Merlin carried on. "I crossed paths with some bandits on the way back. If that's all, sire, I'll take my leave."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

Gaius watched as Merlin loaded Daegal's body onto a cart, as he prepared to take Daegal's body to Lake Avalon.

"His life had only begun," Merlin said. "It can't go on, Gaius."

"Gwen?" Gaius guessed.

"We have to do something about her," Merlin nodded.

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "But the question is, what?"

Merlin began to pull the cart away, with a determined look on his face. As he left the castle, the sound of running footsteps caught up with him.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred greedy telepathically.

"Sir Mordred," Merlin greeted out loud as they passed a group of guards returning from patrol.

"I wished to talk to you," Mordred said.

"What about?" Merlin asked, as they walked through the lower town.

"The queen," Mordred answered. "I believe she knew about the attempt on the King's life. She knew what King Sarrum was going to do Emrys."

"I heard a rumour," Merlin said. "King Sarrum held Morgana prisoner. That was why Arthur was so keen to talk to him. He wanted to know how to do the same… Why would Morgana have Gwen form an alliance with someone who once captured her and could do the same again? There had to be something different, something that meant King Sarrum wouldn't be able to capture her again."

"Sir Gwaine spoke of a white dragon," Mordred replied. "King Sarrum caught the dragon and Morgana willingly gave herself up for the sake of the dragon."

"Aithusa," Merlin muttered sadly.

"Aithusa?" Mordred repeated confused, as they left the city walls.

"The white dragon," Merlin explained. "I am the last Dragonlord, Mordred. I failed in my sacred duty and Aithusa has paid a terrible price."

"You are the last Dragonlord?" Mordred asked in surprise. "Arthur tells tales of killing The Great Dragon and how the last Dragonlord was killed by Cenred's men."

"The gift is passed from father to son, in death," Merlin answered. "Balinor was my father… He died saving my life. As for Kilgharrah, I sent him away and ordered him to never attack Camelot again."

Mordred nodded.

"Mordred," Merlin suddenly turned towards him, pausing as they reached the edge of the forest. "Come to Gaius's chambers tonight and we will discuss what can be done about Gwen… Maybe you'll know something me and Gaius don't."

"Of course, Emrys," Mordred bowed his head.

)o(

As the wind died down around him, Merlin found himself standing in the caught yard in front of the tower he called home when he wasn't in Camelot. All around him, people were going about their daily lives with the aid of magic. Merlin smiled, it was good to be home. He quickly headed towards the tower entrance. He couldn't stay here long, as much Mas he would have liked to.

"Emrys," A voice from behind him greeted.

Merlin turned to find Alator walking towards him.

"Alator," Merlin smiled.

"I was not aware you would be returning to us," Alator said, as he caught up with Merlin.

"I need to speak with Alice," Merlin explained sadly. "And it's a conversation I'd rather have in person… Daegal died. I was distracted and missed my chance to heal him…"

"I am sorry, Emrys," Alator rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin nodded and continued to walk towards the tower. His wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to. Alice cared deeply for all of those who studied and had studied under her, but she and Daegal had been especially close.

As Merlin entered the tower he thought about going straight to the top level, it'd been too long since he had last seen Freya and their children. Telling Arthur he'd been to see his wife just reminded him of how much he missed her and how long it'd been since they had last seen each other.

He'd visit them after he spoken to Alice.

Merlin stopped outside the door leading to Alice's infirmary, which was open to anyone who needed help. He raised a fist, but paused as he was about to knock on the door. How could he face Alice and tell her the news? How could he tell her, he'd failed to save Daegal because he'd been distracted? But had he truly been distracted? Or just too scared to heal Daegal with the King and Knights of Camelot so close by?

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Merlin let out a sigh and opened his eyes with a determined look. Alice deserved to hear the news from him personally and that was the reason he had come here. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," He heard Alice call.

Merlin opened the door slowly and stepped into the infirmary.

"Merlin, my dear," Alice smiled warmly as she caught sight of Merlin. "What brings you here unannounced?"

"I need to speak with you," Merlin answered.

"Of course," Alice gestured to a bench on the far side of the room. "Come, sit down."

Merlin walked over to the bench and sat down, he looked down at his hands as Alice sat down next to him.

"What is it, my dear?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Merlin suddenly started talking. "It's Daegal… He… He died. I'm sorry, I was distracted and missed my chance to heal him… I-"

Merlin was interrupted as Alice pulled Merlin into a tight embrace, with surprising strength for a women of her age.

"Sometimes," Alice told him. "There are those too far gone to even be saved by the healing arts of magic. A signal moment of distraction wouldn't have made a bit of difference, my dear. Not everyone can be saved, as much as we'd like to."

)o(

"Hello, Freya," Merlin said, causing Freya to jumps and spin round from where she'd been folding some freshly washed cloths.

"Merlin!" Freya exclaimed.

And suddenly Merlin's arms where filled with his wife, as Freya threw her arms around Merlin's neck and hugged him like her life depended on it. She pulled back and suddenly the two of them were kissing. When the two of them finally broke apart, Merlin was slightly out of breath.

"I can't believe you are here," Freya said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It wasn't planned," Merlin answered truthfully. "Daegal died and I had to tell Alice… But I couldn't leave without seeing you."

Freya nodded sadly, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Merlin muttered.

Suddenly Freya was hugging Merlin again.

"How long can you stay?" Freya asked with her arms wrapped tightly around Merlin.

"Not long," Merlin answered. "Mordred knows about Gwen. She was part of an attempt on Arthur's life… Something good came of it, though. King Sarrum is dead."

Freya pulled back and a look of shock covered her face.

"King Sarrum is dead?" She repeated in disbelief.

Merlin nodded.

Freya smiled slightly.

"A lose of a life is never something to celebrate," Freya said. "But I am glad he is dead. But let's not talk about such things, it has been too long since we've had each other's company."

It wasn't until dusk had begun to settle across the land that Merlin finally made his way back to Camelot. After a tearfully good bye to Freya and their children, Merlin had used the same spell as before and returned to Lake Avalon. From there he had walked back to Camelot, dragging the cart back with him. He reached the city, just as the guards were changing over for the night.

When he finally made it back to Gaius's chambers, Mordred was already there waiting for him. Gaius was working on a potion across the room and watched with curiosity as Merlin approached where Mordred was sitting.

"Sir Mordred," Merlin greeted.

"Emrys," Mordred answered.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues…

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Adventure Continues…

Gwen walked through a darkened corridor, being careful to keep to the shadows. She was just about to leave the castle when Percival saw her from where he was standing guard.

"You there!" Percival called out. "Show yourself."

Gwen turned around and faced him much to Percival's surprise it was the queen.

"Your Highness," Percival bowed. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

)o(

"You are to tell no one that we have changed the plans until the patrol is on its way," Arthur stared at both of them. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sire," Leon nodded.

"Mordred?" Arthur prompted.

"Of course," Mordred nodded. "But may I ask why we're changing the route, my lord? It's another day's ride."

)o(

But unknown to Gwen or Morgana, Arthur and Merlin were watching them talk from nearby. Arthur unsheathed his sword and made to move forward, but Merlin was quickly to stop him.

"No, my lord!" Merlin whispered. "Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time."

"How could she do this?" Arthur asked, sounding defeated.

"She's not the Gwen you love," Merlin explained. "She has fallen prey to a dark and powerful magic."

)o(

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred's voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's head. " _The King has changed the levy route_ _._ _Last night was successful_ _?_ "

" _It was_ _,_ " Merlin answered. " _But we are still no closer to helping Gwen… But Gaius knows someone who might_ _._ "

" _Who_ _?_ " Mordred asked.

" _The Dochraid_ _,_ " Merlin replied.

)o(

"When I was young," Gaius explained. "I heard about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Teine Diaga."

"Teine Diaga?" Merlin questioned, trying to hide his disappointment.

"The sacred fire," Gaius said. "The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestesses for eternity."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this story. Next up is 'With All My Heart', which will be posted soon. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
